paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetopia
GL6 is back with a special movie... Zetopia (A city with zoo and pet animals, not just mammals) (Warning: if you haven't seen Zootopia yet, read at your risk; it contains possible spoilers) Summary An orphan pup was adopted and raised by bunnies in Bunny Town. This pup, Skye Bounce, is determined to go to Zetopia to follow two of her dreams: to fly in the sky, and become a police officer. After training at a police camp for a long time, she finally becomes a cop. After saying goodbye to her family, she heads off to Zetopia. However, even though there is a missing case, Chief Paws only gives her parking duty. She only gets angry drivers, and she gets tricked by a pair of hustlers Chase Pops and Goldy Shill. The next day, she sees a raccoon stealing from a golden retriver's florist. Using a donut sign from a rodent's donut shop, which she caught before it almost squashed a fox, she catches him. However, the chief yells at her for leaving her post and stopping the raccoon from stealing plant bulbs. Suddenly, Rita Colliton, the wife of one of the missing animals, begs the chief to help her find her husband Sonny Colliton. Skye sees that they have 4 pups, including pop star Gizelle Colliton, so she agrees to help her. The Chief finds himself helpless when Mayor Richard John's assistance, Fluffy Bellhooves, texts to the mayor that Skye is going to find Sonny Colliton, so he lets Skye attempt to find him, but she only has 48 hours to solve it. After getting the file, she finds no clues except that Sonny bought a PAWpcicle from Chase Pop. Skye finds Chase and bribes him to help by pulling a hustle against him because she found him guilty of Felony Tax Evasion by using her pen which has a voice recorder in it. With help from Dream Hippy, who is part of a Naturalist Club, they learn about a license number and take it to the city's DMV where the workers are all sloths. Chase wastes time on purpose, but they learn that he took a limo in Tundra-Town. While examining the limo, Chase learns that it belongs to Mr. Big, the fearsome boss of the casinos who Chase cheated on in a game of poker. The two were captured by Big's Security Bear Guards and taken straight to the big fox himself. Luckily, Big's daughter Belle, who is the same fox that Skye saved from the donut, comes in and tells Big about Skye. During Belle's wedding reception, Big tells Skye that Sonny was his flourist for the wedding, but he never came because the driver said that the collie attacked him. Chase and Skye head out to find the driver who is hiding in his home with fear and talks about 'Night Howlers'. But before they could learn more, he suddenly goes savage. After barely escaping from him, the police force came when Skye called them and the driver mysteriously vanished. Chief Paws grows angry with her and demands her badge. Chase stops him, reminding him that she still has 29 hours left. The two left together and Chase decides to tell her about a bad experience in the past. He was going to be a Woods Jr. Scout, but the boys in the troop muzzled him and kicked him out since he's 1/8 fox and 1/4 wolf and think he'll be mean to them. After that, he decided to become a hustler since he won't worry about being muzzled again. The pair head to city hall where Mayor Richard John is leaving for the day. Skye asks help from Fluffy Bellhooves for security cameras. They find that the savage driver was captured by wolves, whom they assumed are the 'Night Howlers'. The camera followed them to a base on top of Jaguar Falls. The next night, they head to the base and distract the wolf guards by starting a howl. Inside, they find glass cages with all the missing animals who have all gone savage and wild. They soon find Mayor Richard John and a doctor. Skye uses her phone to record their talk, but is interrupted when her parents call. Chase and Skye escape through the toilet and fall down Jaguar Falls, which they miraculously survived. Later, the police arrest Richard and his group. He tells Skye that he attempted to protect the city, but doesn't know why they're going savage. During her interview, Skye thinks that since the missing animals were all predators, they are letting instincts taking over them. Chase gets mad at her and upset with the animals being muzzled. He tells her that she is scared of him and he could go savage to. One week later, reporters tell that innocent predators are being victims are savaged and those who haven't gone savage are being accused. The male reporter, a deer, starts to fear the female reporter who is a husky. Skye watches as Gizelle Colliton's Peace Rally goes live on TV. She tells them that she is worried about her father and that the Zetopia she loves is now gone. Skye finds that Ben Pawster is being resigned as she goes to see Fluffy Bellhooves, the new mayor. She asks Skye to be the police department's public face, but she refuses. She believes that she broke apart the city instead of protect it. She turns in her badge and returns to her parents' farm. Her parents try to inspire her to her trying self again. She learns that Homer Westly and Berry Ping, two pups who bullied her as kids, have become great patry chefs and farm partners: from the farm's carrots and blueberries, they make great pastries. Berry Ping apologizes to Skye for being mean to her as a kid. When her father stops some of the bunny kids from running into a patch of blue flowers, which are commonly known as 'Night Howlers'. Skye realizes that what the driver meant Night Howlers were known as flowers, not wolves. The Night Howler flower makes animals go savage, even bunnies. She suddenly leaves with the family truck to go back to the city. She finds Chase and tells him what she learned and even tells him that she was awful to him. Chase forgives her and joins her to find the raccoon who stole the bulbs, which are Night Howler bulbs. With help from Mr. Big, the coon tells them about a ram called Gordy raising Night Howlers in a hidden place in the subway. Skye attempts to take the boxcar as evidence for the case but are chased by Gordy and some rams. Though they evade the rams and get out of a train's way, the boxcar reached a wall and exploded. Before they got out before the explosion, Chase grabbed a case with the gun filled with Night Howler serum inside. As they cut through the closed museum, they find Mayor Fluffy Bellhooves with some ram cops. Skye tells her about what they found... but suddenly realizes how she found them so quickly.... The mastermind behind all this is Fluffy Bellhooves. As they run from the rams, Skye trips and hurts her paw. Chase takes the case and Skye to safety. As she tries to find them, Fluffy tells about how she was underappreciated and underestimated by her workers and is sick of it. Since prey is 90% of the population, she'll unite them against the predators while she remains on top. The two fall into a forest exhibit in the floor and lose the case. Fluffy grabs the gun in the case and darts Chase. Chase goes savage and attacks Skye. Fluffy tells her after the savage Chase kills Skye, she'll dart every predator along with the pups to place fear in the city while she stays in power to unite prey against the predators. But when Chase 'bites' her neck, he suddenly looks normal. Fluffy is surprised that he was faking it. The real serum is in his pocket. The weapon is actually filled with blueberries. Fluffy tells them that if she can frame Richard, she can frame Skye too. Actually, Skye hustles her with her pen. Soon, Fluffy and her rams are arrested. Richard confesses that he didn't know she did it, and he caged the victims to protect the city. He's willing to do the time for what he did. Spots, a Dalmatian pup, is elected as the new mayor for attempting to regain peace during Fluffy's rein of fear and for devolping the antidote to the Wild Howlers affect. Soon, Chase is made a police officer and becomes Skye's partner. The two talk about how they love each other and doing the flying part sometime later as they trail a speeder, who is Flash from the DMV. During the credits, Gizelle invites the whole city for a complementary concert celebration. Everyone attends it except the criminals in jail who are watching on a small tv... even Fluffy who is annoyingly watching with them... Characters *Skye as Skye Bounce *Chase as Chase Pops *Marley the Black-Sheep as Fluffy Bellhooves *Simba Rock IX as Mayor Richard John *Maynard as Rick Cooner *Marshall as Accused Pup at Peace Rally/Mayor Spots *Skylar Collie as Sonny Colliton *Riley Collie as Rita Colliton *Penny, Ellie, and Nelly as Sonny and Rita's pups *Jumbo III as Ice Cream Elephant *Mrs. Jumbo III as Yoga Instructor *Penelope as Gizelle Colliton/Collitons' 4th pup *Rocky as Recycle Truck Driver *Luna as Angry Mother's daughter *Halley as Angry Mother *Lilac as Florist Shopkeeper *Everest as Female Reporter *Stan Stag as Male Reporter *Tracker as Limo Driver *Night Wolf Pack as Security Wolves *Tracker's dad as Chief Paws *Bumbleberry as Belle Big *Gregory Vixen as Mr. Big *Yipper as Goldy Shill *Rubble as Ben Pawster *Pumpkin as Dream Hippy *Gram as Homer Westly *Rinty as Berry Ping *Adventure Bay Zoo's Sloths as DMV employees **Slowpoke as Flash **Despasia as Pricilla Category:PAW Patrol Movies